icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IDo
iDo is the fifth episode of Season Four of iCarly, and the 75th episode overall. It aired on Monday, October 11th, 2010, which was Columbus Day. This episode aired in the United Kingdom on April 3rd, 2011 just before the Kid's Choice Awards 2011. Miranda Cosgrove performed her song "Shakespeare" in this episode. Click here to see Miranda Cosgrove perform her single, "Shakespeare" on iCarly. Plot Gordon Birch, a Wisconsin man in his late 20's, contacts Carly and asks to come on iCarly and propose to his girlfriend, Jodi Flooger, who is a typical Wisconsin girl in her late 20's. The iCarly team agrees, and Jodi agrees to Gordon's proposal. However, Jodi isn't sure she loves Gordon, and when she's supposed to say "I do", she admits she loves Spencer. Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer are verbally and physically abused by several of the wedding guests (especially Gordon's brother Jeb, who was supposed to be the best man before Gordon decided to have Freddie be the best man), while another is Gordon's grandmother who stomps on Carly's foot and knees Spencer. The gang try to have Gordon sing his song "Shakespeare", but in the middle of the performance, he wets his pants, and runs off crying. He decides to have Carly sing it, and as her performance goes on, Gordon and Jodi realize that they belong to each other, and end up kissing. Meanwhile, Gibby doesn't go with them, and stays in Seattle. While riding a bike with Guppy, he sees a $5 bill stuck on a tree and tries to get it out. He calls upon an old lady named Hazel to lift him up to get the bill. Eventually they get it out, but he accidentally falls on her upon doing so. Gibby runs off without aiding her. Hazel, still (sort of) alive, asks if they're still gonna get coffee. In the credits, Freddie, Carly and Sam make animal noises, with a final one from Sam that just annoys Carly and Freddie. Trivia *While women in various episodes have relationships with Spencer to a certain extent, this is the first episode in which a woman wishes to marry Spencer. *When Spencer grabs Sam's fishstick out of her hand and throws it on the floor, this could be a reference to iSaved Your Life when Sam grabs Spencer's pizza out of his hands and throws it on the floor after he doesn't believe that Freddie had gotten hit by the taco truck. *The episode is marked as an iCarly special, along with the season 4 opener iGot A Hot Room and iSam's Mom. *This episode has the second-shortest title (3 letters). The iCarly episode with the shortest title is iQ (2 letters). Runners-up are iOMG and iPie (4 letters each); iCook and iKiss (5 letters each); and iPilot, iNevel, iFence, iTwins, iBloop and iBalls (all tied with 6 letters each). *It is mentioned that Sam is "on the patch", which cures her meatball cravings. However, these do not seem to be working. *When the bride admits she loves Spencer, his tie falls off. This could be a reference to iGot a Hot Room, where Spencer's pants fall down after he found out how much money he got for the watch ($82,000). *Spencer tries to prove to Sam that his butt isn't flat constantly through the second half of this episode, but when he asks the people at the wedding whether his butt is flat, they all think it is. *Miranda Cosgrove sings in character as Carly the song, "Shakespeare". This is Miranda's third time singing on iCarly if you count when she sang about "having fun with Daka's money" in iPromote Techfoots (Season 1) and when she sang "Amazing Grace" in the Season 2 episode, iPie. *The events of iGot a Hot Room are referenced. *Before the episode premiered, Nickelodeon showed an iCarly marathon of "Carly's Best Saves", with the following episodes in order: iMeet Fred, iStage an Intervention, iFix a Pop Star, iMake Sam Girlier, iBeat the Heat, and iSam's Mom. *Gibby's ring-bear joke is part of a long history of some of the dumb TV characters mistaking the ring-bearer for a ring bear. *Freddie's mom's cousin is mentioned. *Freddie and Sam play golf with the very large meatball Sam tried to eat. *Spencer eats the meatball, despite it being dirty from being rolled on the floor by Sam and Freddie playing Meatgolf. *In the cup Sam was holding, Carly mentioned that the cup held four meatballs. ("You said that three meatballs ago!") However, the cup looks as though it couldn't hold more than two. It also says 'Take Out', so perhaps there is a meatball shop that Sam and Carly went to prior the start of the episode. *Carly and Sam do a bit on iCarly called Random Chatting, which is like Random Dancing. *Guppy makes an appearance in this episode and says "Happy Birthday" to Gibby, just like in iPsycho. *This episode is the first to have Guppy say something other than "Happy Birthday" (in iSell Penny-Tees, he does mutter "aah!" but it is a matter of opinion as to whether this is a word or not). *The song Carly sings is on Miranda Cosgrove's album, Sparks Fly. *The song Carly sings, Shakespeare, was written by Susan Cagle and Jason Brett Levine. *The drummer of the band is played by the same guy who was the first boy Carly speed-dates with in iSpeed Date. *"Big Birch" is a reference to/parody of "Big Bird" from'' Sesame Street''. *Though this is the second episode of season 4 filmed, after iGot a Hot Room, it is the first episode of season 4 where character T-Bo is not seen, or Carly's room for that matter. *Spencer says "I swam once," in an alternate shot and more enthusiastically in the promo. The promo either had footage from before the redubbing of the episodes, or the scene was shot several times. *Another deleted scene includes Sam snoring during the ceremony, and Carly hitting her. *The actor who played Gordon Birch, J.D. Walsh, also played another character named Gordon on the CBS comedy sitcom, Two and a Half Men. *A scene that was knocked around by the writers but not actually used was a scene where Sam talks about the "highest bidder". *Wisconsin is mentioned in this episode and is often referenced on iCarly. Wisconsin is also mentioned in videos on iCarly.com. *The road Gibby and Guppy are on is exactly the same road used in iGo Nuclear and various episodes of Victorious, including "Freak the Freak Out" and "The Wood." The street is Leland Way, and is located behind Nickelodeon on Sunset Studios. *Miranda did not perform the full song, mostly because it would make the episode too long. *This was promoted as a special making people think it would be an hour. Goofs *This episode tends to perpetuate a commonly-held myth that bride and groom say "I do" during the marriage ceremony. During the traditional marriage ceremony (at least the one used by the Anglican church), the bride and groom are each asked "Will you .....?", to which the response is "I will". *Freddie's camera battery charge switches from full power to almost empty, and then back to full power in a matter of seconds during the iCarly webcast. This has happened many times throughout the series. *When Carly and Sam are seated on the couch and Carly is examining Sam's "meat patch" Carly has a closed book on her knee - the book is suddenly open then just as suddenly closed again, then Carly opens the book. *When Guppy takes a picture of the girl walking by on the sidewalk, his phone appears to show an Apple logo rather than the usual Pear logo. *While Carly is singing "Shakespeare", right after Sam throws away the empty platter, Carly sings "oh-oh" then closes her mouth and moves the microphone away from her mouth - but her singing voice continues in the soundtrack for a few seconds before she raises the microphone to her mouth again and starts to sing again. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes Freddie: You girls will make real purdy bridesmaids. Gordon: Freddie! You could be my best man! Freddie: Uhh... Sam: smiling Oh, the irony. Freddie: What irony? Sam: You're the best at nothing and you're barely a man. Carly: Come on! You don't really want Spencer! Spencer: I'm a mess! Carly: Such a mess! Sam: He has no job! Spencer: Who would hire me? Freddie: He doesn't hang out with anyone his own age! Spencer: I've never been popular! Carly: He drinks milk in the shower! Spencer: All naked and wet! Carly: Oh, and he hasn't had a steady girlfriend since high school! Spencer: Ok, well maybe not a steady girlfriend per se---! Sam: And look at his flat butt! Spencer: TOO FAR! her fishstick and throws it into the air Spencer: THIS looks flat?! Come on, it's like 2 fresh apples back here! Guppy: Happy birthday! Gibby: What is that, your catchphrase?! Sam: Freddie, imitating Jeb's country accent "Internet boy." Related iCarly.com blog posts Freddie's Blog: How Sam Ruined Our Trip Spencer's Blog: What NOT to do at a Wedding References External links *RobSp1derp1g's review 405 Category:Season 4 Category:Guest Stars Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Goofs Category:Images